El cumpleaños de Eren
by pao.chan00
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de SU mocoso ¿Por qué no sonríe?


Era 30 de Marzo, así como todos los años iba a comprar regalos para su novio, pero este año sería diferente. Había salido de el trabajo y se dirigió a su hogar a preparar el pastel favorito de su amado.

_Neh, Levi! Me contaron que el pastel favorito de Eren es el de chocolate._

Su amiga, Hanji se lo había dicho tres años atrás para que se lo comprara al "mocoso" (como solía decirle) pues el "Gran Levi Lance Rivaille" no sabía cocinar.

Pero este año sería diferente, así que después de haber leído la receta de pastel que le había dado Hanji, y haber revisado paso por paso, comenzó y cuando el pastel estuvo listo se aseguró de que no tuviera mal sabor y vaya que se sorprendió, no sabia nada mal, se felicito mentalmente y entonces volteo a ver el reloj, casi brinca de lo sorprendido, había tardado demasiado en hacer ese pastel y el mocoso llegaría pronto. Como un rayo se bañó y cambió y cuando creyó que todo estaba limpio y en orden se puso a esperar a SU mocoso.

Y dice SU porque Eren le pertenecía, era de él y de nadie más. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio y lo conoció:

_Levi iba muy apresurado a su trabajo, por la santa Higia, no debió haber limpiado su casa hasta tarde. Él siempre iba caminando hasta su trabajo pero esta vez optó por ir en el metro, mala idea, había demasiada gente. Como pudo entró en el metro pero no había asiento, así que tendría que ir parado, Levi estaba de que se caía del sueño y el cansancio, culpaba a la maldita suciedad hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos:_

_-Disculpe, puede tomar mi asiento si quiere, es que usted se ve muy cansado- dijo un adolescente ojiperla_

_-eh?- no podía ni contestar el azabache, ese niño y esos ojos lo tenían hipnotizado, ¿¡cómo podía existir alguien tan hermoso!?_

_-¿esta bien señor?-preguntó preocupado el joven_

_-emm... si, gracias- y se dispuso a sentarse el mayor -¿cómo te llamas? -tenía que saber el nombre de ese chico tan hermoso_

_-E-eren Jäger, mucho gusto en conocerlo!- sonreía el muchacho_

_Levi casi se desangra, ese niño era jodidamente lindo!, pero se tenía que controlar, él era un adulto, un adulto que quiere violar a un niño, NO LEVI, CONTROLATE, ES SOLO UN NIÑO!, se decía a si mismo._

_-y usted cómo se llama?-pregunto el castaño_

_-Levi Rivaille, el gusto es mío- decía el mayor_

Pero el sonido de un timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta

-Llegas tarde- decía molesto

-Perdón, es que Mikasa quería celebrar mi cumpleaños pero yo le dije que tenía planes, pero ya estoy aquí, no te enojes, por favor- el ojiperla beso la frente del azabache

-Tsk, pasa- decía el mayor desviando la mirada y haciéndose a un lado para que el joven pudiera entrar

-Gracias- decía el castaño mientras entraba

-Eren- lo llamo el azabache desde el comedor- ven-

-Si- se apresuro el más joven- ¿qué suce-fue interrumpido por una pistolita de confeti

-Feliz cumpleaños- decía el mayor -pide un deseo- dijo señalando el pastel

El castaño estaba de que no se lo creía, su Levi había hecho todo esto por él?, todos los años solamente le daba un regalo o lo llevaba a comer pero que se molestara en celebrarlo en su casa?, sin hacer esperar al otro soplo las velas pensando _No deseo nada, tengo todo a tu lado_, el azabache prosiguió a cortar el pastel y dárselo a su mocoso el cual lo acepto con mucho gusto.

-Gracias- y le dio una probada al pastel -delicioso!-

-Me alegra- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa imperceptible para el castaño

-Levi, gracias por todo esto, eres el mejor-

-Y todavía no acabo- dijo arrodillándose y sacando una cajita de su camisa -Eren Jäger, quisieras casarte conmigo?-

El pobre castaño casi se atraganta con su pastel pero se calmó rápido y sin pensarlo 2 veces se abalanzó contra su novio cayendo los 2 al piso.

-Si! acepto, acepto, acepto- decía llorando el castaño

-Gracias- decía el pelinegro mientras se levantaba junto con el castaño -deja de llorar-

-No puedo, estoy tan feliz-

-Yo también- dijo mientras se acercaba al joven y unia sus labios con su ahora prometido

.

.

.

.

Era de mañana y como de costumbre Levi se levantaba temprano para hacer sus quehaceres pero el pensamiento del día anterior lo invadía, ahora estaba comprometido con Eren y nadie cambiaría eso pero de repente unos toquidos en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, el pelinegro se preguntaba quien podría ser ya que no esperaba visitas y no creyó que fuera su Eren ya que el seguiría durmiendo, así que fue directo a abrir la puerta y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a la hermana de Eren ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el mayor

-Eren- decía llorando -esta...en..el hospital.. un auto...lo..atropelló-

Y como si algo lo hubiera poseído salio como alma que se lo lleva la muerte rumbo al hospital, cuando llego preguntó por Eren y cuando supo donde se encontraba subió corriendo las escaleras ya que creyó que el elevador sería muy lento. Al entrar a la habitación su corazón se contrajo con la imagen que veía,Eren estaba conectado a varias maquinas y vendado de casi todo el cuerpo.

-Eren- lo llamó con voz casi temblorosa

-L-levi- decía el castaño volteándolo a ver -lo siento- comenzó a llorar

-Estarás bien- decía el mayor acercándose hasta donde estaba Eren

El castaño negó mentalmente, él sabia que no saldría de ahí, pero estaría hasta el final junto a Levi

-Acércate, por favor -decía el menor -quisiera revivir lo de ayer- decía llorando

Levi entendió a lo que se refería e inclinándose, besó dulcemente los labios de su amado

-Levi, gracias por todo- decía el castaño cerrando los ojos

-No, no me dejes- decía sosteniendo la mano de Eren -por favor-

-Perdón- decía Eren -no olvides...que yo...te...amo- y finalmente cerró por completo los ojos

-No, Eren, yo también... yo también te amo... así que..por favor, porfavor no me dejes-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el menor habia fallecido, el pelinegro entonces cayó de rodillas al piso

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó comenzando a soltar todo el llanto que había estado aguantando -Eren, maldito bastardo-dijo llorando a mares -No me dejes, te necesito- decía, pero sabia que no serviría de nada el hacer eso, su amado ya no estaba junto a él y ahora estaba solo -te amo-

Sujeto la mano ahora fría de Eren y tratando de controlar su llanto dejó un dulce beso, el último, para su amado y querido esposo.

* * *

**Fue hermoso, ¿no?**

**Todos los creditos a mi amiga Becky que lo escribió  
Te hamo trez -Me encanta escribir así (?)  
**


End file.
